


У всех свои недостатки

by Agapushka



Series: ЛокиРоза [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Локи жаждет заполучить свое любой ценой. Но на его пути встает маленькое и очень умное препятствие.
Series: ЛокиРоза [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614313
Kudos: 2





	У всех свои недостатки

**Author's Note:**

> Сделано на конкурс кроссоверов «Крейзикросс» 2018 специально для hogsland.com
> 
> Фанфик входит в серию и имеет продолжение в виде фиков "У всех свои недостатки 2", "У всех свои недостатки 3", "По ту сторону бесконечности".

Для своих восьми лет Роза Уизли была очень одаренным ребенком.

Очевидно, от отца ей достался лишь экстерьер (хотя она прочитала, что такой термин применим лишь к животным, ей нравилось периодически произносить его вслух), а умственные способности целиком и полностью перешли от матери.

Роза могла наизусть рассказать основной закон трансфигурации Гэмпа, а после него преспокойно прочитать гостям пару сонет Шекспира. Гости, исключая постоянно восторженную по поводу и без тетю Полумну, судорожно при этом зевали и отчаянно пытались не заснуть. Розу коробило такое отношение к английской классике, но она старалась быть вежливой, чтобы не огорчать родителей. Как-то она не сдержалась в театре и напрямик сказала сидящей рядом женщине, пытающейся бесшумно развернуть огромную конфету, что, раз та такая голодная, то могла бы уж принести с собой листовой салат — это и бесшумно и куда полезнее для ее фигуры. От возмущения та выронила конфету, а Гермиона попыталась пересадить дочь на свое место, торопливо извиняясь и смущенно краснея.

Взрослые — что с них взять. Так и будут сидеть и терпеть шорох обертки из вежливости и «чувства такта». Розу сей факт очень раздражал, но она решила, что сначала немного подрастет, а потом уже начнет диктовать обществу свои правила. 

***

Локи Лафейсон материализовался прямо из воздуха и преспокойно зашагал по тротуару вдоль домов. Он не очень утруждал себя сменой имиджа ради пребывания в мире смертных, поэтому длинный кожаный плащ лихо развевался за спиной в такт шагам. Какой-то мальчик, явно опоздавший в школу и имевший весьма растрепанный вид, замер на противоположной стороне улицы и, широко открыв рот, вылупился на диковинную фигуру. Локи, не сбавляя темп, грозно посмотрел на него, в глазах мелькнули ярко-голубые вспышки. Мальчик уронил пакет со сменкой и побежал обратно домой. 

Хмыкнув про себя, Локи свернул в небольшой проулок и очутился на заднем дворе одного из домов. Магия вокруг ощущалась настолько сильно, что воздух вибрировал. 

А эта дамочка из Министерства неплохо защищает свой дом — ему никак не получится проникнуть внутрь, как бы он ни старался. 

Локи пригладил свои длинные волосы, которыми втайне весьма гордился. На его лице проступила лукавая усмешка. Он знал, что ему делать.

***

Роза сидела на подоконнике и листала книгу «Конфликты детской души» магловского писателя-психотерапевта Карла Юнга. В частности, ее интересовала глава «Феномены одаренности» — Розе хотелось понять, действительно ли она вундеркинд, или у ее родителей на фоне гипертрофированной любви к первенцу просто субъективное отношение к ее талантам, не имеющее с реальностью ничего общего. 

Строго говоря, эту книгу ей тайком принесла тетя Полумна, которая работала психологом в одном из отделений Святого Мунго. Розе пришлось немного поуговаривать тетю, однако в итоге заветная книга оказалась-таки в ее маленьких ручках.

_«…Проблема одаренного ребенка отнюдь не проста, потому что мало распознать в нем хорошего ученика. В известных случаях мы имеем как раз обратное. Он может иметь даже неблагоприятные характеристики: разбросанность, голова полна шалостей; он — нерадивый, халатный, невнимательный, озорной, своенравный; он может даже производить впечатление заспанного…»_

Роза оторвалась от книги и с подозрением покосилась на шестилетнего брата, который под ее присмотром мирно собирал волшебный конструктор. Хьюго подходил абсолютно по всем перечисленным характеристикам, однако Роза категорически не хотела соглашаться, что в их семье может быть три вундеркинда. Их двоих с мамой вполне хватало.

Она посмотрела в окно, и глаза ее округлились от удивления.

Прямо под окнами на заднем дворе стояли восхитительные качели. Высокие, с резной спинкой ярко-красного, ее любимого, цвета. Странно. Уходя на работу, родители ничего не сказали им о новой покупке. Даже если мама бы и забыла, папа точно бы шепотом намекнул на то, что их с Хьюго ждет сюрприз. Роза закусила губу. Родители оставляли их одних на целый день, полагаясь на ответственность Розы, однако за порог дома категорически запрещали выходить. 

Ветер за окном пронесся сквозь кроны деревьев, заставив резное сиденье слегка закачаться. Роза чуть не завыла от безумного желания спуститься вниз. Все-таки в восемь лет все еще ценишь такие вещи, как качели.

Она отложила книгу и медленно подошла к двери.

— Хьюго, я сейчас вернусь, — произнесла она тонким голосом.

— Ты куда? — насторожился брат.

— Воды попить.

Она уже топала по лестнице, перепрыгивая сразу через две ступеньки. Роза Уизли достаточно взрослая, чтобы отвечать за собственные поступки. И пусть Хьюго потом обидится, что она не взяла его с собой — зато не получит от родителей, когда те узнают, что их дочь покидала дом.

***

Локи устал полировать свои ногти, ожидая, когда хоть кто-нибудь из детей этой выскочки выйдет из дома. Неужели их не интересуют качели? Хотя это и неудивительно, если это дети Грейнджер-Уизли — даже фамилию взяла двойную, вот зануда!

Дверь дома слегка приоткрылась, и на пороге показалась тоненькая рыжеволосая фигурка. Зеленые глаза с восторгом смотрели на красные качели. Локи довольно улыбнулся. Он не знал, что его порадовало больше: то, что девчонка клюнула, или то, что она абсолютно было непохожа на мать.

Локи терпеть не мог Гермиону Грейнджер-Уизли. Мало того, что та увела прямо из-под носа Гунгнир, который у него выкрали и который он безуспешно разыскивал почти год, так еще и сдала его мракоборцам, когда он попытался выкрасть этот бесценный артефакт из их жалкого Министерства Магии. 

Эти смертные, волшебники они или нет, все равно лишь горстка жалких людишек. Так уверял себя Локи, чудом удрав от потоков заклинаний мракоборцев и кляня их на чем свет стоит. Однако не зря его называли богом Озорства.

Он не будет, как дурак, бегать за людишками и пытаться выкрасть вещь, которая по праву принадлежит ему. Эта зануда в министерской форме сама принесет ему Гунгнир.

***

Роза в предвкушении посмотрела на качели. Затем посмотрела налево и направо — не для того, чтобы убедиться в безопасности (кто бы осмелился напасть на дом заместителя Министра Магии!), а чтобы исключить любопытную пару глаз мисс Нёрд, их соседки.

Возможно, именно поэтому родители и не разрешали выходить из дома в их отсутствие — спонтанная магия напугает даже дядю Гарри, настолько она спонтанна. А уж откачивать маггловскую старушку, днем и ночью выявляющую многочисленные нарушения порядка в их квартале, не хотелось никому.

Однако соседний участок был пуст. Очевидно, мисс Нёрд как раз обедала — из раскрытых окон соседнего дома доносился убийственный аромат жареной селедки.

Наплевав на все приличия, Роза выскочила на крыльцо и подбежала к качелям. Но едва она попыталась на них сесть, как упала на траву, пролетев прямо сквозь деревянную конструкцию.

Мгновением спустя качели исчезли, а перед ней выросла высокая фигура в темном плаще.

— Здравствуй, детка, — довольно произнес незнакомец и протянул к ней руки.

Роза не успела ничего ответить, как исчезла в странном потоке, и вот газон дома Грейнджер, которая еще и Уизли, снова пуст.

*** 

Любая девочка на месте Розы Уизли испугалась бы. Быть похищенной незнакомцем в черном плаще — это вам не шутки. Однако Роза испугалась лишь самую малость. Она только закончила читать книгу «Мотивация преступников: что ими движет», честно стащенную из рабочей сумки отца, и теперь твердо для себя решила выяснить основные мотивы этого чудака. А в том, что он был чудаком, Роза не сомневалась — кто еще рискнет украсть дочь у такого профессионального мракоборца, как Рон Уизли и такого умного заместителя Министра, как Гермиона Грейнджер-Уизли? Только полнейший чудак.

Она оглядела гигантскую квартиру, представляющую собой огромное помещение без всяких стен и минимумом мебели в стиле лофт (про него она тоже читала), и хмуро посмотрела на своего похитителя — тот вальяжно сидел на барном стуле и что-то писал на листе бумаги.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросила она, решив, что надо же с чего-то начинать анализ мотивов.

Тот быстро покосился на нее и продолжил писать, не соизволив ответить. Такого Роза стерпеть не могла — больше всего на свете ее раздражало во взрослых то, что они не хотели воспринимать ее всерьез. А уж этому чудаку и вовсе стоило бы быть повежливее.

Она взяла со стола стакан, спокойно налила в него из графина воды и подошла к барной стойке.

— Меня зовут Роза Уизли, а тебя? — спросила она и махом вылила стакан на исписанный лист.

Способ, действующий отменно — стопроцентное внимание обеспечено теперь до конца дня.

***

У Локи слегка дергался глаз, едва в поле зрения попадала рыжая девчонка. Сначала Роза испортила его письмо, которое должно было ввергнуть ее мамашу в панику и заставить вернуть Гунгнир в обмен на ребенка. Затем она по-хозяйски открыла холодильник и заявила, что хочет есть. Локи прошипел, что там есть сосиски, но Роза скрестила руки на груди и тоном учительницы объяснила, что является вегетарианцем и не может употреблять в пищу мясо животных.

— Тогда ходи голодной, — буркнул он и тут же пожалел об этом.

Барная стойка из дорогого дерева загорелась под ее хмурым взглядом, а сама девчонка демонстративно ушла в другой конец комнаты, достала из кармана кофты толстый блокнот с ручкой и принялась что-то усердно в нем строчить, то и дело поглядывая на Локи. Будь он чуточку подозрительнее, мог бы подумать, что Уизли пишет что-то про него. И не самое приятное, судя по выражению ее лица.

Он как раз дописывал второе письмо, когда услышал за спиной голос:

— Что тебе нужно от моих родителей?

Роза закончила исписывать блокнот и теперь стояла перед ним с воинственным видом. Локи не рискнул игнорировать ее вопросы и лишь поджал тонкие губы.

— Одну вещь. Они отдадут мне _мою_ вещь, и тогда можешь топать домой.

— Ты хочешь отправить меня потом _одну_ домой? — Роза подняла брови. — Ты вообще нормальный? А вдруг я попаду под машину или меня еще кто-нибудь похитит?

Локи раскрыл было рот, но сразу же замолчал. Почему ему не попался второй ребенок? Наверняка с ним бы не было таких хлопот, в отличие от этой пигалицы. Он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— Не сомневаюсь, что твои родители потом лично тебя заберут, — с нажимом произнес он и встал стула.

Локи собирался отправить письмо и приобрести пару бутылок хорошего вина — они ему точно не помешают в такой тяжелый период. 

— Ты куда? 

— Куда надо!

Он повернулся и увидел, что девчонка стоит и задумчиво крутит пуговицу на кофте.

— Я есть хочу, — почти без претензий произнесла она.

Локи закатил глаза и растворился в воздухе, оставив ее одну.

— Ну и дурак! — крикнула она ему вслед.

***

Роза исследовала все стены и несколько раз пыталась выбить запертую дверь барным стулом — без толку. Где-то она читала, что в случае опасности можно подавать сигналы SOS.

На протяжении пяти минут она включала и выключала свет, диктуя азбукой Морзе заветные три буквы всему миру, благо этаж был высокий. 

Затем той же азбукой стала настукивать SOS прямо в стену, надеясь, что соседи заметят ее старания и вызовут полицию. Поскольку рукой стучать было довольно больно, Роза взяла со стола громоздкую лампу и принялась методично выбивать ею дробь. 

Наделав в стене изрядное количество вмятин (о чем думали строители, когда возводили столь хлипкое здание!), она решилась на отчаянный шаг: нужно устроить пожар. Огонь точно заметят, уж это Роза знала не понаслышке.

Однако, на счастье Локи, она не успела осуществить своих замыслов — он как раз вернулся в квартиру, зажав в руке вкусно пахнущий бумажный сверток и пару темных бутылок.

— Что делаешь? — с подозрением спросил он, взглянув на притихшую девчонку.

— Ничего, — с вызовом ответила Роза и постаралась напустить на себя наиболее благопристойный вид.

Локи подозрительно осмотрел квартиру. Взгляд его остановился на стене, части которой досталось от бронзовой лампы — единственной вещи в этом доме, выбивающейся из стиля лофт.

— Ты что натворила?!

Он швырнул сверток на барную стойку и стремительным шагом подошел к группе вмятин, сиротливо глядевших на него при свете точечных ламп.

— Я тебя спрашиваю!.. — он обернулся и осекся, увидев такие же вмятины, только более круглые, на входной двери, обитой дорогой кожей; рядом ножками вверх валялось и само орудие.

Как ему хотелось швырнуть девчонку об стену! Стоило только рукой махнуть, и она бы впечаталась с такой силой, что еще не скоро пришла бы в себя. Зачем он вообще связался с детьми этой ненормальной зануды? Можно было просто придумать новый план по обману волшебников и проникновению в Отдел Тайн, так нет же, угораздило его.

Ах да, он просто хотел отомстить Грейнджер-Уизли.

Шуршание за его спиной прервало мысли Локи — Роза раскрыла принесенный сверток и с большой жадностью поедала бургер, который он принес.

***

Роза не очень любила вегетарианские бургеры. Пусть они и без мяса, но ведь фастфуд — вредности больше, чем пользы. Однако после стольких переживаний он показался ей самым вкусным бургером на свете. Увидев на себе недобрый взгляд, он виновато опустила глаза.

— Ты его себе купил, да? Извини, я просто хотела есть.

— Это тебе, — буркнул Локи, отходя к барной стойке и откупоривая одну из бутылок.

— А что будешь есть ты?

— Это вам смертным надо постоянно есть, я могу обойтись без пищи.

Роза откусила от булки изрядный кусок. Задумчиво пожевав его, она вдруг поняла, что ее напрягает в этой истории с едой:

— А зачем тогда у тебя в холодильнике сосиски, раз ты ничего не ешь?

Локи отставил взятый было бокал и отпил прямо из горлышка бутылки. Вид у него при этом был очень несчастный.

— Откуда ты взялась такая настырная?

Роза вчетверо сложила бумажку из-под бургера и аккуратно положила ее в пакет — патологическая любовь к чистоте и порядку у нее тоже была от матери. А затем выпрямилась и вдруг хитро улыбнулась:

— Ты правда не знаешь, откуда дети берутся?

Дорогое вино вылилось прямо на стол, а Локи закашлялся от возмущения. Роза подошла к нему и сочувственно постучала кулачком по спине.

— Не надо нервничать. У тебя и так, судя по всему, астенический невроз, не усугубляй.

По его глазам было видно, что он еле справляется с желанием придушить ее здесь и сейчас собственными руками. Пробормотав что-то под нос, Локи схватил Розу за шиворот и потащил к одной из стен, в которой скрывалась неприметная дверь. За дверью находилась небольшая комната, включающая в себя кровать и небольшой шкаф — спартанское жилье, а не комната для восьмилетнего ребенка.

— Сиди здесь, поняла?

— А если я захочу в туалет? — возмутилась Роза.

Она всегда старалась просчитывать сразу все ходы и могущие возникнуть сложные ситуации. Эта как раз была сложной.

Локи молча ткнул пальцем в другую неприметную дверь и вышел, велев еще раз «не сметь выходить из комнаты».

Кровать была мягкой. Но в шкафу, кроме пары винных пробок и кусочка засохшего сыра (вот алкоголик!), не нашлось ни одной книги. Для Розы это было самым ужасным открытием за весь день. 

Локи расслабленно полулежал на кожаном диване, потягивая вино, и пытался забыть сегодняшний день. Ему не хотелось признаваться самому себе, что в этот раз он совершил ошибку, придумав вернуть свое сокровище с помощью украденного ребенка. 

Решив отвлечься на что-нибудь другое, Локи начал строить планы на дальнейшую жизнь: после того, как у него в руках окажется Гунгнир, можно будет и Тору показать, где раки зимуют. До чего не повезло с братом! Хорошо хоть не родным оказался.

Дверь в стене приоткрылась, и хорошее настроение Локи моментально исчезло.

— Я тебе сказал не выходить из комнаты!

— Технически я из нее не вышла, — в проеме торчала голова Розы. — Я полностью нахожусь в отведенной мне комнате, так что претензий быть не может.

— Твой нос находится на воздушной территории запретного пространства, — икнул Локи.

Когда он выпивал вторую бутылку, то становился более разговорчивым. Даже с восьмилетними детьми.

— У тебя есть книги?

— Нет! А теперь возвращай свой нос в комнату и закрой дверь с той стороны!

Дверь обиженно закрылась. А Локи снова прикрыл глаза. Но планы мести Тору уже не казались такими впечатляющими, как пять минут назад. 

Он отшвырнул бутылку и разлегся на диване, свесив одну ногу вниз. 

Завтра Гермиона Грейнджер-которая-Уизли отдаст ему артефакт и заберет свое драгоценное чадо. Иначе и быть не может. 

С такими мыслями он заснул.

***

Роза скептически смотрела на уже кем-то вскрытую пачку хлопьев для завтрака и початую бутылку молока. Затем перевела взгляд на Локи, который нервно ходил из угла в угол с самого утра.

— И ты меня еще будешь уверять, что никогда не ешь? А кто съел полкоробки хлопьев?

Локи как-то странно посмотрел на нее, но пересилил себя и произнес:

— Я просто одолжил их у владельца.

— Ты их _украл_?

Роза брезгливо отодвинула в сторону миску с завтраком и насупилась, скрестив руки на груди. Она ни за что не хотела участвовать в кражах. А поедание ворованных продуктов — самое что ни на есть непосредственное участие в преступлении. 

Локи никак не отреагировал на обвинение. Он замер на месте, прикрыв глаза, и практически не дышал. Розу такой факт насторожил — она читала о первых признаках сердечных приступов и инсультов, а потому резво подбежала к Локи и принялась его тормошить.

— Эй! Ты в порядке? Ты что, спишь стоя?

Мгновением спустя ее отшвырнуло с такой силой, что, если бы не попавшийся на пути диван, переломов было бы не избежать.

Глаза Локи светились холодным голубым светом, а на лице была написана такая злоба, что Роза впервые почувствовала некоторую опасность своего положения. 

— Твоя мать привела на указанное место целую толпу мракоборцев! — прорычал он. — Так она заботится о своей дочери? Или она думает, что я не могу с тобой ничего сделать?

Розе очень хотелось верить, что он и правда не сможет ей ничего сделать. Ей вдруг вспомнились жуткие рассказы отца про отлов оставшихся Пожирателей смерти, которые явно не предназначались для детских ушей, но так уж вышло. Роза не виновата, что ей приспичило поздно вечером пойти половить во дворе светляков в банку — она случайно все услышала. Почти.

Локи между тем подошел к ней и так встряхнул, что из кармана ее кофты выпал блокнот. 

— Думаешь, твоя мать самая умная, да?

Решив, что не стоит опускаться до его эмоционального уровня и вопить что-то в ответ, Роза деликатно отцепила от себя его руки и с достоинством поправила кофту.

— Как ты вообще узнал о мракоборцах, если не выходил отсюда?

— Я могу отправлять свои иллюзии на разведку, — процедил он. — И если бы одна маленькая зануда не стала мне мешать, я бы смог напугать твоих родителей как следует!

— Я думала, что ты потерял сознание, и хотела тебе помочь! — неожиданно рявкнула Роза.

Ей до ужаса надоели эти игры взрослых. Одни играют в преступников, а другие в защитников. А на самом деле все они просто большие дети, со своими страхами и желаниями. Даже в руках себя держать не могут. Как грустно осознавать это, когда тебе всего лишь восемь лет.

— Если ты весь такой из себя опасный и крутой, чего сам не попытался украсть свой Гунгнир?

Локи переменился в лице.

— Ты громко разговариваешь во сне, — махнула она ладошкой. — Кстати, а кто такая Джейн?

***

Локи недаром был хитрецом и, как бы сказал Тор, тем еще засранцем. Он подкинул Гермионе Грейнджер-Уизли такую жуткую иллюзию с участием ее дочери, что та чуть с ума не сошла. Невидимый Локи с довольной улыбкой наблюдал, как заместительницу Министра потряхивает так, что на одной туфле сломался каблук. 

Через пару часов его астральная копия обнаружила заветный Гунгнир на указанном месте и полное отсутствие мракоборцев вокруг. 

Кончики пальцев начало покалывать, когда настоящий Локи коснулся копья. Это было непередаваемое ощущение власти и восторга.

— Но ведь он не принадлежит тебе! — воскликнул сзади тонкий голосок.

Опять все испортила.

— Он мой! И кажется, я тебе уже говорил, что можешь валить домой, я тебя не держу!

Они стояли на небольшом участке заброшенной обувной фабрики. Локи специально взял девчонку с собой на случай, если при его личном посещении все-таки будет засада. 

— По скандинавской мифологии Гунгнир принадлежит Одину, а вовсе не тебе.

Локи присел перед ней и крепко схватил за руку:

— Один мертв! А я его сын! Значит, Гунгнир мой!

Он не понимал, зачем ему так важно было доказать этой пигалице свою правоту. Однако ее укоряющий тон каждый раз пробивал его сдержанность и аристократичность. Хотелось неистово спорить с этим странным ребенком, только чтобы хоть раз оказаться правым. Локи не желал признавать, что ему нравится ум этой девчонки — не каждый раз встретишь среди смертных умного собеседника. Тем более восьми лет.

Роза вдруг грустно улыбнулась.

— Извини, если огорчу тебя, но Тор имеет на него больше прав, потому что ты…

Она запнулась, не зная, стоит ли произносить слово «приемный». А вдруг он не знает, и этот факт станет ударом для его и так нездоровой психики?

— … потому что ты младше, — закончила она. — А право наследования остается за старшими сыновьями в семье.

Локи оценил ее такт. Он выпрямился и в следующее мгновение переместился с ней на соседней с домом Уизли улице.

— Иди домой. А я отсюда прослежу, чтобы ты не свернула по дороге в какой-нибудь книжный или вегетарианский магазин, — неуклюже пошутил он. — А то потом мне предъявят, что я получил Гунгнир, а тебя не вернул.

Девчонка широко улыбнулась и помахала ему ладошкой.

— Не скажу, что мне было очень весело эти пару дней. Но я была рада знакомству с тобой. Ты очень интересный объект для анализа.

И, не дав Локи оправится от возмущения, она зашагала по дороге, чуть подпрыгивая на ходу. 

Все-таки даже если ты вундеркинд и тебе уже целых восемь лет, можно иногда и попрыгать, конечно, если никто этого не видит. Локи не в счет — он поймет.

***

Локи сидел в одном из баров Сакаара и довольно потягивал вино, рядом лежал Гунгнир. Скоро здесь должен объявиться его старший братец, вот тогда и начнется веселье.

Он вынул из кармана пухлый блокнот с ромашками на обложке и полистал его. 

Доставшийся ему на память от занудной, но весьма любопытной представительницы человеческого народа блокнот содержал подробный анализ «субъекта Локи», включающий в себя как оскорбительные заявления, так и весьма лестные характеристики о его персоне.

За два дня Роза определила, что он холерик, поскольку _«Локи достаточно эмоционален, решителен, силен и страстно увлечен своим делом»_ — эти слова всегда поднимали ему настроение. Правда, дальше шло, что он _«также нестабилен, упрям, высокомерен и обладает неуравновешенным характером»_ , но что взять с ребенка восьми лет? 

В блокноте также было указано, что _«плюсами Локи являются природное обаяние и колоссальный набор магических способностей»_. Минусы, которые заняли почти пять страниц, он предпочитал перелистывать, не читая.

На предпоследнем листке обнаружился рисунок, который он до этого не видел.

За нарисованным столом сидел нарисованный Локи и поедал нарисованные сосиски. А ниже была приписка: _«Локи тайком ест сосиски. Я знаю»_.

Он хохотал так, что пролил часть вина на свой плащ. 

До чего Роза Уизли забавна. 

Хорошо, что не похожа на мать.


End file.
